


You're Not a Pokephile

by StardustLewd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pokephilia, Porn, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustLewd/pseuds/StardustLewd
Summary: You would never find a Pokemon sexually attractive. But something about your newly-evolved Salazzle is different. The Pokedex says that Salazzle produce pheromones to use on Salandit. Thatmustbe the explanation. Right?(Reader doesn't have a specified gender, but does have a penis.)
Relationships: Ennewt | Salazzle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	You're Not a Pokephile

There are people out there who lust after Pokemon. Pokephiles, is the term they use. But the term you use is “pervert.” You couldn’t imagine finding anything sexually attractive about a Pokemon, much less actually having sex with one.

At least, you couldn’t before. You couldn’t, until Salazzle came into the picture. 

You caught her as a cute little Salandit. She was weak, to be honest, until you trained her into your team’s powerhouse. And with that training, came an evolution, into a beautiful Salazzle. An undeniable bombshell of a Pokemon with her thick thighs, her feminine saunter when you let her out of her ball, the way she stares into your eyes sometimes…

The Pokedex says that Salazzle has pheromones she uses to attract Salandit and make them serve her. That’s the explanation, you decide, for the way you can’t help staring under her tail when she gets ready to pounce on her opponent. For the way that she’s the fantasy which immediately comes to mind whenever you pleasure yourself.

Eventually, it becomes hard to resist. When Salazzle hugs you, your arms slowly-but-surely venture down between her legs until you force yourself to stop. When Salazzle’s sleeping, you almost go down on her pussy right then and there, until you settle for a stare and a few curious licks.

Not long after that, you _can’t_ resist. Salazzle’s playing with Arcanine when you recall him into his ball. Salazzle only stares at you in confusion, dumbfounded as to why you did that.

You wouldn’t fuck a Pokemon, you tell yourself as you strip down and order Salazzle to suck.

It’s the pheromones, you tell yourself as you cum inside your precious poisonous Pokemon’s mouth.

You wouldn’t do this if you were in your right mind, you tell yourself as you’re immediately ready for a second round, pushing Salazzle up against the wall and pounding her pussy.

It’s amazing that Salazzle are legal for trainers to own, let alone underage trainers, you tell yourself as you pump her womb full of human semen and fantasize in the back of your mind about getting her pregnant.

You’re not a Pokephile, you tell yourself as you fall asleep to the relaxing sound of Salazzle’s purring.

* * *

Unfortunately, the excuse you’ve been using for years at this point goes right out the window one fateful night.

Out of curiosity, you decide to look up information about your team online. It’d be nice to know some more about their species, since you’ve only ever known them as pets, and partners in battle (or in bed, in one case.) You find a lot of interesting stuff, like how Arcanine are technically omnivores, how there’s a hold item which increases the strength of unevolved Pikachu…

And how Salazzle pheromones don’t work on humans.

It’s cause for a double take when you see it. Surely it can’t be right, you think as you double-check every source you can find. But they all echo the same sentiment. Salazzle pheromones only work on other Pokemon. And not even all other Pokemon, only Salandit.

The regret piles on fast. You can’t help but think back to all the times you had sex with your Salazzle. She wasn’t _making you_ do it, not even unintentionally. Who’s to say she would’ve ever considered mating with humans before you made the first move?

Right then and there, you decide you’ll never have sex with Salazzle again. That’s what you tell yourself as Salazzle eagerly jumps up onto your bed that night, wagging her tail.

It was wrong, you tell yourself as you let her pull down your shorts and she immediately starts sucking.

It was a mistake that will haunt you forever, you tell yourself as you fill her mouth with cum and she gets a dose of her new favorite beverage.

You’ll make sure things go back to how they used to be when she was just a Salandit, you tell yourself as she gets up on top of you and starts to ride your cock.

You’re not a Pokephile, you tell yourself as you fill her pussy with cum and then fall asleep still inside her.

You’re not a Pokephile, you tell yourself as you do it over and over again, for years, delighting in it every single time as she clearly does also.

You’re not a Pokephile.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm not a Pokephile, but Salazzle is different. And I know this is kinda eyebrow-raising given this fanfic I wrote, which I'm assuming you just read, but I mean it. Salazzle's one of only three or four Pokemon I'm willing to lewd without a full furry anthrofying treatment. No, the list does not include Gardevoir.
> 
> And, well, with that in mind, how could I resist writing a short-but-sweet porn fic about the absolutely sexy Salazzle in the middle of working on a multi-chapter porn fic and a multi-chapter SFW fic?


End file.
